


The Jaws Of Life

by DJYaz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Sort of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJYaz/pseuds/DJYaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean still doesn’t know where they all came from so suddenly, but there’s really no time to wonder that as he sails through the woods avoiding titan mouths and slicing necks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jaws Of Life

* * *

 

 

They’ve gotten separated from the rest of the Corps somehow, Jean doesn’t know when, but he knows it couldn’t have been too long ago. He doesn’t understand how he ended up with Eren, who happens to be in titan form because they are currently surrounded by titans.

Jean still doesn’t know where they all came from so suddenly, but there’s really no time to wonder that as he sails through the woods avoiding titan mouths and slicing necks. This is just typical, he thinks, as he avoids a falling titan – goddamit Eren, watch where you throw these bastards – and settles upon a high tree branch.

There are way too many of them still, it almost seems like they’re multiplying, for every one he or Eren manage to fell two more spring from… somewhere. Where the hell had all these titans come from!

Jean takes a deep breath and steels himself for another round; after all he can’t leave Eren to fight them off on his own. As soon as he jumps off he knows he’s made a mistake. No matter how hard he presses the triggers of his blade nothing happens.

Only then does he realize he’s run out of gas. Shit! Shit, shit, shit, this can’t be happening, not right now, not in this situation. He’s still falling and when he looks down he sees the gaping maw of a 10 meter titan. Jean knew he would end up eaten by a titan, but he sure didn’t expect it to be so soon, and in such a pathetic way. What will his parents think?

Just as Jean has resigned himself, he sees the titan pushed out of the way and a giant palm reaching for him instead. Jean impacts against the palm, and he swears he’s broken something, that sudden pain in his leg can’t be nothing.

Eren wraps his fingers around Jean and brings him up level to his face. Jean is about to thank him – or give him a talking to because it is not alright to break the people you’re supposed to be saving- when Eren opens his mouth and shoves him right in.

Shit! Did Eren lose control? At a time like this? Shit, this is an even worse way to die! This is supposed to be humanity’s hope, the key to defeating the titans. Now he’s completely screwed.

Jean tries to crawl out of Eren’s mouth – oh god, it’s wet and slimy in here – but just as he’s reaching past his teeth he’s pushed back in by Eren’s giant tongue. He scrambles to grab onto Eren’s tongue in order to avoid getting shoved down his esophagus.

Jean can feel Eren moving around and he’s violently jostled around Eren’s mouth. He’s pretty sure he’s gotten a concussion to go with the pain in his leg. Jean feels like crying, as his vision is overtaken by spots and he can feel his consciousness slipping. He’s no longer bouncing around Eren’s mouth and he gives his thanks for that as he blacks out.

* * *

 

 

 

When he awakens Jean knows he’s not dead because there’s no way he’d be hurting so bad if he were. His head is pounding and his leg is killing him. When he opens his eyes he realizes it was a mistake as his eyes are assaulted by the bright morning light.

He lets out a pained groan and even that is a mistake, as it makes his head pound harder. “Oh, you’re awake,” he hears someone say. Jean gasps, opening his eyes wide and scrambling to sit up as he recognizes Eren’s voice.

He’s hurting all over and it’s probably the concussion that makes him want to get up and run out of the room as fast as he can, but he still tries. Eren jumps out of his chair and tries to calm him down, unaware of the reason Jean is so alarmed.

“Stay away!” Jean throws out his arms to swat away Eren’s concerned hands. Jean’s head is pounding so hard now and his leg protests the sudden movements.

“Jean, calm down. You’re going to hurt yourself,” Eren says as he tries once more to hold Jean down before he breaks his leg again.

“No! Get away, you! You tried to eat me!” Jean is so scared, so determined to get away from Eren that he doesn’t notice the tears streaming down his cheeks.

But Eren does. He lets go of Jean and jumps away. “Jean.”

Jean doesn’t want to, but the way in which Eren says his name, so softly, almost a whisper, makes him look up at the other boy. Eren looks stunned, hurt even, and Jean doesn’t know what’s going on anymore, but he can’t stop shaking.

Eren sits down on the chair slowly still looking at Jean with that almost sad expression on his face. When Eren speaks, he does it in the same soft voice. “I didn’t try to eat you, Jean.”

Jean would like to disagree, but when he opens his mouth to do so Eren holds up his hand to stop him.

“I didn’t try to eat you. I was trying to save you.” Jean doesn’t react at first; he’s too confused to do so. Eren keeps talking. “You were going to get eaten! Your gear was useless and we were surrounded by titans, and if I didn’t do something quickly you would’ve died.”

Jean frowns and stares down at the clenched shaking fists resting on his lap. “You tried to save me… by shoving me in your mouth?” Jean looks up at Eren trying very hard to understand. He’s sure it’s the concussion, but his brain isn’t working fast enough.

“Jean, really, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you what I was doing, but I’m telling you, I didn’t try to eat you. I was trying to save your life.”

Jean’s head hurts, it hasn’t stopped pounding and his leg hurts, he just wants to sleep forever. He doesn’t want to think anymore because it’s all so confusing. He was sure Eren had lost control, had tried to eat him, but Eren is here telling him it was quite the opposite.

“… Okay.” Eren looks relieved at this, looks like he wants to keep talking, but Jean is so tired, his eyelids are drooping.

“Okay, I’m gonna sleep now,” he mumbles as his eyes close, not caring what Eren does now that he’s no longer a threat.

“… Yeah, you do that,” he hears Eren murmur as he falls into unconsciousness once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill on the SNK Kink Meme
> 
> Whatever the situation, Eren has to shift to titan form. But the situation becomes so dire that for whatever reason, he has to hold someone in his mouth for protection. Anon had the idea of titans showing up, and Eren needs to use both hands to fight but also needs to shield whoever is with him, but authornon can do whatever they want.
> 
> Only, since Eren can't talk, he can't explain what he's doing. Whoever he's protecting doesn't know he's NOT lost control and is actually trying to eat them. They honestly think they're about to be swallowed and killed, at least until Eren releases them.
> 
> Any character is fine, with the exception of Levi or Mikasa. Slight preference for Armin, Jean, or any 104th who isn't a titan shifter, but I'll take what I can get! Accidental vore is optional if authornon likes it, since Eren can just shift back and there's no harm done.


End file.
